Sparks
by Dee Sixxteen
Summary: Cary falls for Rylee, the new girl in town and invites her to be in Charles' new film, but then something terrible happens and Cary will risk anything to fix it...even...his own life?
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a week. A week since it all ended, and now it was starting again. It was a dark Tuesday night, I was riding my bike home from Charles' house when I heard the enormous BANG from the junkyard. I skidded to a stop, my heart thudding in my ears, listening. In the distance I heard the scrape of metal and a soft thud.

'It's back.' I didn't have to think about it, I just knew. I don't know how I knew, I just did. Shaking, I turned my bike around and headed in the opposite direction. Toward Cary's house. Thoughts chased each other furiously around my head, all fighting for my attention at once. I didn't know which one to focus on first, so I just ignored them all. I would talk to Cary about it. He would know what to do. I hoped.

I slammed on my brakes as I reached the outside of Cary's house. I jumped off my bike, flinging it to the ground, and raced around to the back of the house. I ran through the dark confidently, having made this trip plenty of times before. I grabbed onto the closest rungs of the ladder and hoisted myself up, scrambling up it madly. I threw myself onto the shingled overhang just under Cary's window. The lights were on, Cary was sitting at his desk rolling m-80s. I pounded on the window with the side of my fist.

Cary looked up from his m-80s and, seeing me, jumped up and bounded over to the window. He flung it open and stepped back giving me plenty of room to climb in. I jumped in, landing on my feet with a soft thud. Cary looked at me expectantly, knowing that I was here for a good reason.

"It's back." I said breathlessly. I looked up at Cary, who looked confused, but I was too out of breath to explain. After a long moment, the meaning of my words registered and a look of horror crossed his face. I watched at the color drained out of his face, his eyes wide.

"It's back? Are you sure?" He asked, sounding panicked, with good reason.

"Yeah man, I'm sure, I'm sure." I straightened up, turning, to face Cary. Still horror-stricken, he plopped down into the nearest chair, trying to comprehend what I had just told him.

"So that means..." He began, but couldn't finish. "That means..." He tried again. "Wait..." His face brightened, a giant smile taking it over, erasing every trace of horror. "Does that mean that there are gonna be more explosions? HELL YEAH!" He jumped up from his chair, in a fit of excitement, pumping his fist.

"CARY! This is SERIOUS!" I yelled, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Sorry man." Cary said thickly through his laughter. Just looking at him made me start laughing too, quickly forgetting my reason for the visit in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of more explosions excited me, but the thought of it being back scared me. It obviously wanted something. All it had wanted when it was here was to leave, yet here it was again. What did it want? As these thoughts entered my head my laughter died off and the grin on my face slowly disappeared. Joe looked over at me and stopped laughing too, a serious look settling on his face.

"What do we do?" He asked looking anxious.

"I don't know man. It's obviously here for a reason. I mean, it only wanted to leave last time it was here, so why would it be back?" I felt my face take on a scared look as I voiced the thoughts that had been swirling around in my head.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. We've just got to figure out what it wants." Joe looked around my cluttered room before plopping down on the end of my bed. I began pacing my room, not able to sit still when my thoughts were racing.

"Where is it?" I asked after a long minute, finally coming to a stop next to my bookshelf.

"I heard it in the junkyard but I don't know if that's where it's staying. Maybe…maybe we should…should try to find it." Joe looked nervous as he said this, seemingly rejecting his own idea. The silence that settled was tense, waiting to be sliced by fresh, raw words. I slowly crossed the room and slid into the wooden chair next to my desk, thinking.

"You're right." I finally said, turning to face Joe. "You're right, we have to find it. We have to find it and figure out what it wants. We have to help it Joe." Joe looked up at me, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"You're-you're serious?" He stuttered, looking bewildered. "You really wanna do this Cary?"

"What other choice do we have Joe? It can't stay here, it causes to much trouble and it doesn't even WANT to be here." I knew we had to help it. We couldn't let it stay here, not only did we not want it here but it didn't want to be here either. As my words sunk in a look of determination crossed Joe's face and he gave a short quick nod.

"We can't go now though. We have to wait a week or two and see what happens. Something has to hint us off as to where it is." He said standing up slowly. "We have to give it some time."

"I agree. We'll wait until after school starts and go look for it then. Who knows, maybe it'll even leave by then." I slowly climbed to my feet as well, thinking everything over, trying to keep my thoughts from fighting each other for my attention.

"Thanks man. You're a good friend." Joe said as he walked towards the window. He swung one leg over the windowsill, then stopped and turned to face me. "And Cary?" A wide grin stretched over his face. "Don't blow up the house okay?" He laughed before swinging his other leg over the window sill and dropping out of sight. I sighed before crossing to the window and yanking the window shut. I turned and flopped onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling, my thoughts still spinning. I crawled under the covers and commanded my thoughts to settle long enough to get some rest. No such luck. I heaved a sigh and leaned over to turn my lamp off.

_Click._


End file.
